


Rider In The Storm

by sidhe_faerie



Series: King Of Britain (Camelot Drabbles Series 2) [31]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> There is nothing like taking a ride during a storm.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt: 82 Storm</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rider In The Storm

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** Rider In The Storm  
 **Rating:** G/K  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
 **Character/s:** Aithusa, Lancelot, Gaius  
 **Summary:** There is nothing like taking a ride during a storm.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:** 806  
 **Prompt:** 82 Storm

 **Rider In The Storm**  
Arthur looked out the window of his office at the Kingdom building. The wind had picked up and there was a storm coming. He turned from the window as his door opened.

“We should go before it gets worse.” Gwen said. “The girls are ready I just have to put them in the car.”

Arthur nodded. “Tell Merlin and Morgana to get going too. They need to get home with Devon.”

“They are up in the ballroom trying to calm the dragon down. The wind is making her anxious. Devon has been playing with the girls.” Gwen said.

“I’ll go up and get them.” A voice from the door said.

Arthur and Gwen turned to face Lancelot.

“Lance, thanks take the lift to the top floor. Be careful she may be breathing fire.” Merlin says she does that when she is anxious.

“I watch out for it.” He nodded and went to the lift.

He was just about to press the button when the doors opened and Morgana came out. She was disheveled and looked upset.

“Where is Arthur? Is he still here?” Morgana demanded.

“He’s in his office. Does Merlin need help? I can go up and give him a hand.” Lancelot answered.

“He isn’t up there. That’s why I need to talk to Arthur.” Morgana said as she hurried past. 

Lancelot frowned and followed her back to Arthur’s office.

“Arthur!” Morgana burst in. “We have a problem.”

“What is it?” Arthur asked.

“Morgana, are you all right?” Gwen asked.

“I’m fine.” Morgana took a breath to calm down. “Aithusa broke out through the skylight. Merlin grabbed on to her as she was leaving. I think he was trying to keep her from fleeing but she just left with him.”

Arthur frowned. “He is riding a dragon in this storm? Who the hell does he think he is? Harry Potter?”

“He rode the Great Dragon several times in the old days he knows how to do it.” Morgana snapped.

“Right! Because a man flying through the air on a dragon in Cardiff is a completely normal thing.” Arthur shot back.

“But that isn’t wants bothering you, is it Morgana?” Gwen said.

“No it isn’t.” She dropped into a chair. “It’s the two of them flying in the storm that has me worried. Aithusa is not as big or strong as Killgarrah. She could drop him or pass out from exertion. They could both be injured.”

“Lancelot, send out some patrols. Tell them we are assessing the storm damage but have them report anything unusual.” Arthur said. “You know, like a wizard riding on a dragon.”

Lancelot chuckled. “Yes Sire.”

“This is not a joke, Lancelot.” Morgana turned to glare at him.

Lancelot felt a wave of fear as he remembered a similar look on her face from the old days. It sobered him immediately. “My apologies My Lady. I’ll get the patrols out now, Sire.”

Arthur nodded and Lancelot left.

“Morgana, let’s get you cleaned up.” Gwen said. “Arthur wants us to take the children and go home. I think we should.”

Morgana nodded. “I will take Devon to your house but I think I should look for Merlin and Aithusa.”

“Stay safe with Gwen at our place. The patrols will find him.” Arthur told her.

Morgana let Gwen lead her out of the room.

Arthur turned back to look out the window. In the distance he saw a shape flying through the air. It came closer until he could make out the outline of the dragon with Merlin on its back.  

“Damn it Merlin. Why couldn’t he at least try to keep her out of sight?” Arthur muttered. “I have no idea how I will explain this.”

“Just tell them the truth.” A voice said from behind him.

“Gaius, what brings you out in all this?” Arthur smiled when he saw the old man.

“I was looking for Merlin then I saw him on the dragon. Some things never change.” The old man chuckled.

Arthur frowned. “What did you need Merlin for?”

“He called me actually. He just said to come straight away.” Gaius said. “I know no more than that.”

Arthur nodded. “This is a strange storm. It almost seems like it came out of nowhere.”

“I noticed that too.” Gaius came to look out the window. “ wonder if a sorcerer is behind it. There aren’t that many with the power to control the elements.”

“You and Merlin need to make up a list. We are going to have to keep track of these sorcerers and their capabilities.” Arthur frowned.

“I agree sire.” Gaius said. “Although, the ones I would suspect are already dead.”

Merlin and Aithusa flew past the window. They were so close that Arthur could see the big grin on merlin’s face.

“Idiot!” Arthur shook his head.

Gaius laughed.  


End file.
